His Other Reputation
by iboneki
Summary: Like he'd ever admit this to anyone. ['Still Life' tag. One shot. NickThemed... with a little help.]


_**A/N: ** Ohh.. funny. I figured I probably wouldn't write anything again, let alone spit something out a week later. Well, I'm screwed now. There's no turning back. Heh... oh well.  
_

_This sort of just came to me as I was enjoying the uh, festivities, that only the final weekend at college could provide. So if you find it a bit off, you may be right. But it still makes sense to me._

_Spoilers for "Still Life" and "Grave Danger" and I don't own 'em._

_Also, thanks to my cohort who told me to post this despite its unorthodox origins. She's done throwing things at me._

* * *

**His Other Reputation**

* * *

Like he'd ever admit this to _anyone._

But… David Hodges had a protective streak.

Crazy, huh?

He wasn't stupid. He knew damn well that every unofficial poll in the universe put him dead last in the standings for most likable CSI employee. Even Grissom's rancid blood in the community fridge finished above him.

Although… seeing the looks Sara had been shooting Sofia lately, there's a better than even chance he ranked above an actual human in _someone's_ book.

So, he figured, if he had a reputation, he might as well uphold it. Everyone at the lab seemed to have a role… if this wasn't his, how would he ever fit in?

Which is why no one could ever know about… this other thing.

Ever since "last spring," as he called it – because actually remembering what happened was difficult, even for him. Anyway, ever since then, he'd kept an eye on Nick. Of course, everyone in the lab had, but who would expect King Snark to give two shits?

David had felt a sense of pride for having discovered the presence of explosives on the bottom of the box; without him… the story wouldn't have had a happy ending. A little of that – okay, maybe a healthy dollop – was ego. But most of it was a real feeling of contribution to something more important than any case in the history of the lab. Again, not that he'd let that out.

But he knew Nick meant a lot to this place… had a presence David could only watch and sometimes, envy, from a distance. The CSI carried the exact opposite reputation.

How awful would it have been, after _all that_, to find Nick alive… and then…

It's something he dwelt on more than he should. But he figured most of the lab still considered the "what ifs" from time to time… and that was his.

And so now, standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at his cell phone, David was fighting a battle of wills with his other, secret reputation – the new one that he harbored somewhere beneath the cynicism and the contempt. No doubt about it, the protective streak was currently trying to rear its persistent head.

In an attempt at self-assurance, his mind poured over the events he witnessed only a few minutes ago:

He'd heard a call for Nick over the intercom that he had a visitor waiting at the front desk. David couldn't remember the last time he'd heard the intercom at all, let alone informing someone of a visitor. The lab tech exchanged a few words with Nick as he walked by, but didn't rush off to finish the tissue samples like he'd promised. Instead, curiosity… and a bit of… something else... got the better of him, and he ventured out towards the front door and saw Nick standing near the receptionist desk, talking to a young woman.

Now, Nick was the kind of guy who was so friendly that he could put anyone at ease, making them feel open and respected after only a few words. Even talking with total strangers he was warmer and more amiable than David could be with his closest friend. The body language he observed then, however, was anything but. He couldn't see the CSI's face, but he watched as Nick spoke with her at an uncustomary distance, and then seemed to retreat during the conversation. His typical relaxed posture looked guarded and stiff. The same could be said for the woman. She looked very uncomfortable talking with Nick. The whole thing seemed bizarre, and the lab tech hadn't even heard the details of their conversation.

When he saw it was finally over, David had tried looking busy… glancing down and shuffling the papers he'd forgotten he carried out with him. He'd looked up just as the younger man breezed past him without a word – also strange. Nick had looked shaken… not quite shell-shocked, but clearly disturbed, as if he'd just lost an important piece of evidence and had to go inform his boss.

Whom had Nick been talking with, he'd wondered. David hadn't recognized her – maybe it was an old girlfriend… though Nick liked to keep his private life, well, private. So maybe he was upset that she showed up here?

Any normal person would probably have taken that opportunity to approach the party in question and ask if anything was the matter. David, though, had remembered his reputation… Nick probably wouldn't take him seriously… when had he ever cared before? He opted for stealth.

"Hey Shirley," he'd greeted the receptionist. "You mind if I check the visitor's log? Somethin' I, uh, gotta check for Grissom."

She shrugged and handed him the clipboard. He scanned down the list and had to blink a few times, reading the hastily scrawled name again… and again.

_Kelly Gordon?_

He must have been staring at the sheet longer than he thought.

"Are you alright?"

He swallowed, unable to comprehend how the daughter of the man who buried Nick alive had just waltzed in and out of CSI without anyone raising an eyebrow. The same woman, he'd heard through the lab grapevine, who had hoped for Nick's death that day.

"I… yeah. Thanks."

He'd simply handed the clipboard back to her and walked towards the DNA lab, mind spinning.

_What in the holy fucking hells had she…_

The sound of a few techs walking past brought David back to the present. He'd been standing outside the lab door ever since… considering the situation… ready to dial a familiar number, but still hesitant.

It had to be some sick joke that something like this happened while the entire rest of the Graveyard CSIs were somewhere else. They were Nick's closest friends – people he trusted. People who could help him with the situation much better than he. People who would play different roles, other roles.

He'd observed Nick enough over the last few months to know the other man preferred fighting this battle on his own… not that he'd admit there actually _was_ a battle. But everyone knew better. Nick would probably feel guilty dragging anyone else into it. And so the lab tech knew by the time Grissom and the team got back, Nick would have buried it. Convinced himself he could deal. And wouldn't tell a soul.

But this wasn't some subtle reminder, like a fan running in a stuffy room or people waving glow sticks at a concert. This was a deep and real reminder, second only to being back in the box itself, David guessed.

He thought back to the way Nick looked after talking with Kelly and almost shuddered. He didn't want to give up that happy ending they got last spring. David had ensured it then… so he'd keep it up now. There seemed to be no purpose in letting Nick get buried all over again.

His fingers finally found the speed dial and he waited through a couple rings.

Eventually Nick would find out who told and would probably get defensive… tell him to mind his own business… assume he was being his usual nosy, unfriendly self. But David had a reputation to uphold. Not the one about being a jerk. The new, secret one.

"Grissom…hey. It's Hodges."

And, naturally, he didn't mind a bit.

fin.


End file.
